


Demon Father’s Love

by ProDragontrainer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twilight (Movies), Yuigoh
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProDragontrainer/pseuds/ProDragontrainer





	1. Abandoned Baby

Snow softly fell from the dark, night sky and collected on the ground. A breeze flew all around, rustling the leaves on the ground. Light poles hummed brightly, creating shadows in the darkness. There was a long, slender road full with small businesses and family homes. All the homes had smoke rising from their chimneys, disappearing in the sky. While the businesses had all their lights on and their neon lights flashing. On the edge of the road sat a run down mansion. Parts of the wall were starting to chip off and vines crawled up on the wall.

Two men got out of a car and started walking down the road, laughing and enjoying themselves. Their breaths were white fogs as they talked about various topics. The two both wore long, black winter coats and had jet black hair. The man to the right had soft, red eyes and had a warm expression on his face. The man to the left had honey coloured eyes and had on a sharp expression.

"You need to lighten up, ," The man to the right said with a chuckle. Claude halfway rolled his eyes and turned his head away from his friend. He rose his index finger and pushed up the bridge of his glasses further up his face.

"And you need to learn to be more serious, Sebastian," Claude replied, his eyes glued to the sidewalk in front of him. The two passed the run down mansion and Sebastian stopped in his tracks. He noticed a small basket on the steps that had a blue sticky-note attached to the top. He casted a glance over to Claude who was still walking and then walked over to the basket.

Sebastian plucked the note from the top of the basket and read it. "Ciel…" he read as he turned his head back to the basket. Inside was a dull and torn sky, blue blanket bundled up into a small ball. Sebastian squatted down and tugged the blanket down.

Inside the blanket was an infant no more than a week old. He had dark blue hair that covered the top of his head and his fringe partly covered his eyes. Sebastian placed his hand on the child's bare chest to find it felt like ice. He felt a small pulse and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He could see the child's small breaths as he tried to breathe the cold air.

Claude looked to his side and realized that his friend wasn't there. He spun around on his heels and saw Sebastian crouched down beside a basket. He sighed and straightened his back. He began to walk over when he saw Sebastian pick up a ball from the basket. Sebastian held the bunch of sheets close to his chest, looking dreamily down at it.

"Sebastian; what the hell are you doing?" Claude asked, his voice layered with ice. He got closer to him and saw that the bundle was in fact a small baby. He looked down at the child and grimaced. It had round features and deep blue hair. He returned his glare back to Sebastian, his eyebrows slanted. "Have you lost your senses completely? It’s a human and you’re a demon!” Claude's voice was icier than before.

Sebastian pulled the child closer to his chest and looked up at his friend. "For one, it is not an it. And two, you can't expect me to leave him here." Sebastian said as he stared at Claude. Claude rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "And what? You will mother it? Psh," Claude teased. Claude rotated his head to look at the house across the street. The blinds were open and revealed a family eating dinner. The family was all laughing and enjoying themselves as they ate their dinner. Young children raced around the house, laughing as well, as they chased their siblings.

Sebastian followed Claude's eyes and saw the happy family. His warm expression quickly turned sad as he placed his eyes back to the child he he held. The child’s cheeks were starting to have colour in them as the rest of his body. He smiled as he nuzzled his small head into Sebastian's chest, absorbing his warmth. He cracked his eyes open and raised his head and looked into Sebastian's. He had bright, blue eyes, full of innocence. "Yes, I guess I will," Sebastian said softly. He raised his head and faced Claude's.

Claude's shocked expression quickly turned to a humorous one as he let out a small laugh. "This shall be interesting," he said with a wide smirk as he turned on his heels. He began to walk down the street towards his car, leaving Sebastian with the child.

Sebastian stared after Claude in confusion. He heard a small gurgle and turned his attention back to the child. The child looked up at Sebastian, soft noises omitting from his throat. Sebastian tightened his grip on him and tried to catch up with Claude without spooking him.

"I would never expect you to do this, Claude," Sebastian said as he sat down in the passenger's seat. Claude sat down in the driver's side and slipped the key into the ignition. "I am only a spectator," he said with a soft smile. Claude placed the car into reverse. He backed out of the parking lot and then placed the car into drive.

 


	2. Adoption

As Claude drove past the park they were at, Sebastian looked at Claude with a worried look, “Are you sure they will allow this?” Sebastian asked, biting his lip. He turned his attention to the small infant in his arms. The infant’s body laid completely still as his chest raised up and down with every breathe he took. Sebastian had thrown out the blanket he had been wrapped up in earlier. He now had a blanket with black and vertical stripes wrapped snuggly around his fragile frame. "Of course, just tell them what I told you," Claude said as he brought the car to a halt at a red light.

Sebastian nodded in response and stared out the window. The red light turned to green and Claude drove off. Houses and businesses flashed by Sebastian as he looked outside. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the child as he was unsure for the future.

"We're here," Claude said as he shifted the car into park. Sebastian nodded and unbuckled his seat belt. He opened the car door and stepped out, closing it with his foot. Before them was the main courthouse for the city. Lavender and daisies aligned the outer gate as vines sprawled against the edges. Sebastian and Claude walked up to the gate and saw a large map. Claude walked up to it and placed his index finger on the sign. He trailed it down until he found the one  he was looking for.

"Ah, here it is, child adoption and custody, room… seventeen." He walked back to Sebastian and the two started to walk into the building. Claude held the door open for Sebastian as he walked in. Sebastian casted a look down at the sleeping infant and a warm, tingling feeling washed over him. Inside the building, comfy chairs laid in all corners and paintings of town leaders hung on the walls. Sebastian quickly noticed a receptionists desk and walked up to it.

The woman had blonde hair that went past her shoulders, and was wearing a purple T-shirt and shorts.  "Um excuse me, ma’am, but where would I find room seventeen?" Sebastian asked politely. The woman raised her head and revealed that she had royal purple eyes. She raised a manicured hand and pointed to a long hallway in the back of the room. "Fourth door to your right hun," she answered in a dull tone. She returned to typing on her computer, no longer paying attention to the trio.

Sebastian and Claude began to walk down the lengthy hallway. Sebastian stared down at the child in his arms as he slept peacefully. Hopefully, this works… He thought to himself, biting his lip. "And here we are," Claude teased as he opened the door. The two stepped in and Claude quietly shut the door behind himself.

The room had vibrant blue wallpaper with pictures taped to the walls. Off to the left there were Avenger toys and paw patrol toys all over the floor and the right papers and crayons littered to the floor. There were a few young ones and their parents. The children played and coloured while the parents were on their phones. Directly in front of them was a desk with a young man sitting behind it. Claude nudged Sebastian towards the desk and shot him a wink. Sebastian gulped as he gathered his courage and walked towards the man.

The man was in his early twenties and had shoulder length black hair. He had bright blue eyes and a warm expression. He wore a black T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. "Hello!" Loki greeted as Sebastian walked up to him. He quickly noticed the bundle in Sebastian’s arms and smiled widely. "And who might this be?" He asked as he stood up from his chair. "Well, that was what I wanted to figure out myself. You see, his mother died while giving birth and I need to fill out the paperwork," Sebastian said, trying to stay cool. The gentleman smiled widely and turned around and began to dig in a large office drawer.

"Sounds good! My name is Loki, by the way," He pulled out a pile of papers paper clipped together and tossed it onto the counter. "Don't worry, you don't have to fill this all out. Most of this is doctor work. He will need to have a check up and all that good stuff. You can pull up a chair." Loki talked quickly, smashing his sentences together. He pointed to one of the chairs behinds Sebastian. Sebastian turned around and dragged a chair up to the desk and took a seat, careful not to spook the child.

Sebastian looked at the ground with a sad look, just like Claude told him to, and casted a sad expression over his face. Loki noticed his sad expression and formed a small pout on his lip. "Oh, I am so sorry, sir!" He said as he flipped the first page open in the packet.

Sebastian gave a nod of his head and turned his head back to Loki. "Anyway," Loki said as he slipped a page from the packet. "Is the cute baby, a boy or a girl?" He asked with glee in his voice. "He is a boy," Sebastian responded, looking at his blue eyes. Loki circled a question on the document and looked back up at Sebastian. "Date of birth?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little."December second" Sebastian Said. Loki wrote down the date and moved his eyes to the next question. "Annnndddddddd, wow! Boy, am I dumb!" He playfully slapped his forehead with palm of his hand and let out a small laugh. "What is the boy's name?"

Sebastian turned his head to the floor and thought of what his name was. He then remembered the note attached the basket. "Ciel," he said returning his eyes to Loki’s. "And if you could you repeat that please?" he asked, placing his pen on the paper. "C-I-E-L," Sebastian spelled out. Loki copied the name down and opened his mouth to ask another question. "And last name?" "Michaelis, M-I-C-H-A-E-L-I-S," Sebastian spelled out. Loki nodded his head and jotted the name down.

"With that; we’re all set," he said as he turned the paper to face Sebastian. "I just need a signature and then I will find out when I can get you a doctor's appointment for young Ciel here." Sebastian reached out his hand and sloppily scribbled his signature down. He placed the pen down and Loki snatched the paper and examined the signature. He gave a nod of his head and spun his chair around and began to type on the computer behind him.

"And the closest appointment I can get you is… um… boy, you are sure lucky!" He turned his head around and looked at Sebastian. "I can get you an appointment today at… let's see… it is ten o'four now… I can get you an appointment by two p.m. today!" He spun his chair back around and walked to the other end of the office to the printer. A paper printed out from the printer and Loki snatched it up quick. He jogged back to Sebastian and handed him the paper.

"All the information is on there. And do not worry about the appointment. It is just to make sure he is healthy and other medical information like that." He grabbed the other papers from his desk and placed them on the paper. "And just hand these to the doctor. He will fill them out and then send you out on your way!"

Sebastian picked the papers up and tucked them under Ciel and started to walk away. "Thank you, Loki. You were most kind." Loki gave a wide grin as he placed the chair back to its original spot. 

Claude was leaned against the door with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. "I know a person who works at that clinic, so don't worry about all the biological info crap," Claude reassured as he straightened his back. The two left the building and were now back in the car.

 

 

 


	3. Baby Shopping

"Perhaps, we should go shopping for Ciel now," Sebastian suggested as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Oh god," Claude said as he placed the car into reverse.

Claude pulled into a parking lot of Wal-Mart and placed the car into park. He yanked the keys out of the ignition and practically jumped out of the car. Sebastian undid his seatbelt and calmly got out.  
"I do not see why you jumped out," Sebastian teased. Claude shot him a glare and the two descended into the store. On the way in, Claude grabbed a shopping cart.  
The two wandered around the store until they came to the infant's section. Sebastian placed some one-pieces in the cart of various designs. He also picked out some baby bottles and a few baby-sized utensils. Claude pushed the cart, while trying to not seem as if he was with Sebastian. It was harder than it seems.  
While on their way out, Sebastian noticed a soft blue crib and urged Claude to put it in the cart. The two walked up the cashier and checked out. Sebastian pulled out his wallet and slid his credit card on the pin pad.  
Claude placed all the bags in the cart and the two soon left the store. Sebastian helped Claude put some of the bags in the car while Claude placed the box in the back seat.  
Sebastian slipped into the front seat, his eyes locked on Ciel. Ciel's eyelids began to flutter open as he yawned widely. He looked up at Sebastian and rested his head back on his chest. Claude opened the driver's door and slid into his seat and jammed the keys into the ignition and drove out of the Wal-Mart parking lot.


	4. Boredom

"Now off to the clinic," Sebastian said as they were driving down the road. Claude then shot a look over to Sebastian as they pulled into an empty parking lot Claude turned off the vehicle. Sebastian stepped out of the car and shut the door with the heel of his shoe.

"I'll stay in the car," Claude said as he passed Sebastian the papers through the window. Sebastian took the papers and smiled widely.

"I'll see you soon then," he said as he straightened his back. He gave Claude one last grin before turning around and head for the large facility.

Claude slumped deep in his chair as he removed his glasses from his face. He tossed them onto the passenger side and groaned. He let his head fall back and hit the headrest. He stared at the ceiling of the car with complete, udder boredom.

He straightened his neck and brought both of his hands to his temples. He placed the key back in the engine and turned on the radio. He switched the radio until a classical channel popped up. He turned the volume up and slumped even deeper into his car seat staring out of the vehicle window, he groaned aloud again. He tossed his head to the side and looked at the passenger's chair thinking about Sebastian. Claude kept repeating in his mind "He'll get over that human infant in a matter of months. It'll just take time, then that stupid Ciel will be gone," He muttered as he closed his eyes and reclined his chair. He locked his fingers together and placed them on the back of his head, his elbows facing the sky. "Just a matter of time," he repeated to himself.


	5. Doctors appointment

Sebastian walked into the facility with Ciel and headed right to the receptionist’s desk. He pulled out the sheet of paper Loki had handed him and placed it on the receptionist desk.

"I’m to see…" Sebastian looked at the doctor's name. "Dr. Cullen?" The receptionist looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Ah, I will call him now," she said sweetly. She punched numbers into the phone next to her and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello, you have your 2:00 patient here." She placed the phone back down and turned her attention back to Sebastian.

"Dr. Cullen will be out any moment now, so, just take a seat," She pointed to a large row of chairs behind Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed the papers back from the reception desk and took a seat in the front row of chairs holding Ciel looking down with a smile.

Ciel was wide awake now, looking at Sebastian with attentive eyes. Sebastian lowered his head down and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Mr. Michaelis I’m ready for you and Ciel, you may come in now." Dr. Cullen was a tall man with short blonde hair and wore a lab coat. Sebastian looked up and smiled at Dr. Cullen as he rose from his chair and followed the Dr. out of the waiting room.

Dr. Cullen led Sebastian down a thin hallway towards the examination room pulling out the ring of keys in his pocket, he unlocked the door. He stood to the side and gestured for Sebastian and Ciel to come in. Sebastian walked in hesitantly as a strong aroma of sanitary products attacked him. The room was large in size with various hospital supplies. Off to the left was a sink with bottles of cotton balls, popsicle sticks and tissues around the edge as well as other medical supplies near Dr. Cullen’s desk.

Sebastian walked over to the bed and sat down holding Ciel in his arms Ciel whimpered slightly. Sebastian handed the doctor the stack of papers Loki had given him prior. Dr. Cullen skimmed through them, pulling out the ones he needed and placing them on the desk top.

"Well who do we have here?” Dr. Cullen asked. ”This is Ciel Michaelis” replied Sebastian as he smiled wide trying to stay focused as Ciel was squirming in his arms .

Dr. Cullen opened the cupboard above the sink and pulled out a medical kit setting it down on the counter top he begins preparing the medical exam props.

"Now, may I take a look at Ciel?" He asked as he took a step forward. He knelt down and pulled the blanket away from Ciel's body. He looked over Ciel from head to toe and began writing on his paper. He clicked his pen off and stood up from kneeling."Just what I thought: he's premature," The doctor said as he turned his attention back to Sebastian.

"P-premature?" Sebastian asked as he tilted his head to the side. He had never heard that term before for a human child.

"Yes," said Dr. Cullen as he held the papers in front of him "Premature but nothing to worry about as this is more common then you think. You know, he was born to early and premature births tend to have a lot more medical issues. But can be resolved, yet deadly if not treated correctly.”

Dr.Cullen continued the examination and discovered more unfortunate news. "Asthma, just as I suspected he told Sebastian. ”Asthma?” Sebastian replied with worry echoing out of his voice, ”What is Asthma?” Dr. Cullen Explains” it’s a breathing condition in which you have respiratory issues but it can be managed properly with proper medication, but aside from that lets continue our exam.”

"Now, I need a small blood sample," said Dr. Cullen. So, hold his arm firm as it will only take a second let’s count to three. Little one ready one, two” and on the third count Dr. Cullen poked Ciel’s tiny arm focusing on Ceil’s expression. ”There we go, all done” said Dr.Cullen.

Dr. Cullen pulled a small paw patrol band-aid from his pocket and placed it on Ciel’s arm. Dr. Cullen continued to write something down on his sheet of paper placing a sticker on the blood tube which contained Ciel’s

 

sample. "Let me go run this down to the lab, I'll be right back." Said Dr.Cullen, walking out of the room, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

Ciel whimpered as he was uneasy about getting his blood taken he continued to squirm around in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian pulled him closer and bounced him in a soothing way. "Shh, this will all be over soon, little one.”   
Ciel stopped squirming as Sebastian placed his head on his chest where his heart beat.

Dr. Cullen came back in a matter of minutes.”Okay, everything seems in order. I will have to have you come back in six months to administer some more shots for Ciel," Dr. Cullen said as he placed his clipboard down. "And we will also have all your documents ready in a week or two, so we'll call you when those are ready. The documents will include Ciel’s birth certificate, registration and health card." Dr. Cullen opened the door and began to exit the room while Sebastian followed him, Ciel laying soundly in his arms.

The two walked down the thin hallway till they reached the waiting room exit door. Dr. Cullen gripped the handle and held the door open for Sebastian. Sebastian ended their visit with saying “Thank you Dr. Cullen see you in six months.” Dr. Cullen Gave a warm smile in return.

Sebastian walked back to Claude's car knowing Claude would have something to say which gave Sebastian a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, yet looking down at Ciel made Sebastian smile.

 


End file.
